RANDOM THOUGHTS MWAHAHA!
by gene-kitty
Summary: YAY! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA YOU'LL READ AND REVIEW THIS FUNNY FUNNY SKIT THING!! ^-0
1. salmons

Gene-Kitty here! Umm…This whole fanfic thing was sponsored by Queen of Hearts and her awesome fanfics: Ode to Randomness  and  Ode to Randomness II 

So…I hope she doesn't kill me for using her idea to spark my very own:

                                    RANDOM THOUGHTS

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gene-kitty: so…here I am. Ready spurt idiotic comments and completely pointless blather.

Serena: You have to tell them everything!?(Whacks Gene with a salmon)

Gene-kitty: OW! How dare you hit me!! I could kick you out of here so fast your head will spin!(death glare at Serena) Anyways…I'd like to introduce my two very best friends: Lina…

Lina_inverse_04: Hiya!

Gene-kitty: caution…NEVER give her sugar. And now for my second friend: Earndelle…

Earendelle: Umm…I like hot dogs.

Lina_inverse_04: she does…too much.

Earendelle:(frantic spasms) H-H-HOT DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: Damn…that girl is on some good drugs…

Gene-kitty: No…just hot dogs.

Earendelle: HOT DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: (gives Earendelle a hot dog) Good girl. Calm down. That's better. Good Girl.

Darien: Anybody want some of this sour stuff?(holds out some baby lucas)

Serena: Ooh!!!!! Me!!!(eats a bunch) o That stuff is SOUR!!!!

Darien: duh…

Diana: (pounces on Darien's head) hehe

Darien: Ow! Damn cat. (throws Diana off of him onto the floor)

Serena: That was mean! How could you!(Hits him with a salmon)

Lina_inverse_04: What's up with that friggin salmon?(scratches head)

Earendelle: HOT DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: we'll never know………………………..

Earendelle: HOT DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: This is boring…let's spice things up abit(claps hands and Kenshin appears)

Kenshin: Where the hell am I?(looks at Gene) oh, crap.

Gene-kitty: KENSHIN!!!(huggles Kenshin) MY Kenshin!!!!!!

Kenshin: …help…me…can't…breath…need…ox…ygen

Serena: (laughing uncontrollably)

Darien: (stares in horror unable to speak) That poor man…

Serena: (stops laughing suddenly) I thought you were unable to speak.

Darien: And I thought you were laughing uncontrollably.

Gene-kitty: I think both of you are mental.

Lina_inverse_04: Can I see someone get smacked with the salmon again?! Please!?

Serena: sure!(looks around and spots Earendelle) Snap out of it you hot dog freak!!!!!!(slaps Earendelle with a salmon)MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: (steals the salmon and hits Serena with it) SNAP OUT OF IT YOU PARNOID FISHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: (lets go of Kenshin) Lina! (holds Lina back) DOWN GIRL, DOWN!!!

Kenshin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (flees for his life)

Gene-kitty: (lets go of Lina) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! MY KENSHIN!!!!!!!!! (sobbing uncontrollably)

Earendelle: Poor love struck idiot…

Lina_inverse_04: Umm..Earendelle? She's not a love struck idiot. She's just trying to get you and boy she got you good!

Gene-kitty: I am too a love struck idiot! Just not over Kenshin…

Darien: Since I know you're going to tell us eventually, why don't you just get it over with so we can get on with our pathetic little lives.

Serena: Loser.

Gene-kitty: ITS ERIK!!!!

Serena: Erik who?

Gene-kitty: I won't tell you. You might start stalking him. Try to get him for yourself!

Lina_inverse_04: Erik! Do you mean paper-eating-Erik!?

Gene-kitty: ok…so he eats paper…WHY IS THAT SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!?

Earendelle: It's…not that bad. If you ignore the paper eating thing.

Lina_inverse_04: That's the problem. You can't ignore the paper eating thing. IT"S NOT IGNORABLE!!!!

Gene-kitty: I don't care if he does eat paper! I love him no matter what.

Serena: riiiiight.

Earendelle: I know what will make us feel better!(drags Ash from pokemon out of nowhere) Let's all torture Ash!

Gene-kitty: YES!!!!! (runs off to get torture devices)

(Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina[who were previously studying] look up)

Amy: Torture! Why on Earth would you torture that poor boy! He isn't even a teenager yet! You'll be taking away the joy of his youth!

Serena: Geez Amy. Its not like we're stripping him of his youth, it's just a little torture with some little harmless torture devices…

Gene-kitty: (runs back in with devices) Ok. I've got the electro-shock machine and the industrial strength torture feathers…

Amy: (faints)

Mina, Lita, Raye, and Serena: Amy!!

Mina: (checking Amy out) She's ok.

Lita: Let's get the torture on! Hand me that feather.

Ash: (being tickled with an industrial strength feather)

Gene-kitty: Let's hook up the electro-shocker now!

Ash: No…hahahaha….don't!…hahahaha…..I can't take it any more! Hahahahaha!

^-0 tune in to the next chapter for more fun and an absolutely awesome parody of Monty Python's the Holy Grail staring the selective cast of Inu-Yasha. It'll be great! Please don't kill me Queen of Hearts! I am your obedient and humble servant. I think…


	2. InuYasha Parody

                                      RANDOM THOUGHTS

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey! Gene-kitty here…I don't know why you came back but now that you are here…IT'S TIME FOR MORE RANDOM THOUGHTS!!!!! In today's episode we find ourselves in the kingdom of Britain.

Lina_inverse_04: All hail Arthur! King of the Britons!

Gene-kitty: She's mental ignore her.

Lina_inverse_04: (chugs sugar) hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Gene-kitty: Crap!!!!!!!!!!!!! Earendelle!!!!! Lina had sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earendelle: (runs away)

Gene-kitty: (runs after her)

InuYasha: Hi. Gene ran away so I'll tell you about today's episode. A very funny parody of Monty Python's The Holy Grail staring the selective cast of InuYasha.

Kagome: If we can ever get the authoress back we might be able to get on with it.

InuYasha: If she doesn't come back then we'll just have to come up with our own fun. (winks at Kagome)

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha: Oof!

Kagome: There will be none of that in here.

Miroku: (Eyeing Sango) Aww…why not?

Kagome: (death glare at Miroku)

Gene-kitty: (runs back over) Yea! Its time for the skit!

Shippo: Fun…

Lina_inverse_04: Cookies cookies cookies cookies cookies cookies cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earendelle: (stares at Lina) Great…she's gone…

Gene-kitty: Stop stating the obvious. On with the show!! InuYasha…you'll be King Arthur and Kagome will be your squire. The one who carries the supplies and bangs the coconuts together.

Kagome: AARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha: Hehe…coconuts…

Miroku: (busts out laughing)

Kagome: (death glare at Miroku)

Earendelle: Guess who else is here!

Lina_inverse_04: Cookies?

Earendelle: (pulls Sailor Moon out) Sailor Moon!

InuYasha: I thought It was only the selective cast of InuYasha?

Gene-kitty: Well we had to have someone from Sailor Moon in here.

InuYasha: oh.

Sailor Moon: (looks at InuYasha's ears) It's The Negaverse! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!! (blasts InuYasha with her moon scepter)

InuYasha: (smoldering) ow…………………………..

Kagome: (pulls out her bow and arrows) You'll pay for that! (shoots Sailor Moon with her purifying arrow) Crap. Wrong arrow

Sailor Moon: (falls over) OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: On with the skit! Miroku will be Brave Sir Robin…

Miroku: Awesome!

Kagome: He's not really that brave Miroku. He's really just a big baby.

Miroku: grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Gene-kitty: Sango will be sir Lancelot and Shippo will be the old man at the bridge.

Sango: Hahahaha! Shippo! An old man! Hahahahaha!

Shippo: (pouting) It's not THAT funny…

Sango Yes it is! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Gene-kitty: I will be the evil bunny and Lina can be the hideous monster of the cave.

Lina_inverse_04: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earendelle: she's on her cookie kick now.

Gene-kitty: Seriously! Stop stating the obvious!

Earendelle: Sorry

Gene-kitty: It's ok. You'll just have to be the other knight I can't remember the name of.

Earendelle: Ok.

Gene-kitty: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (curtain up)

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( InuYasha is walking through the forest with the knights and his squire behind him. Kagome is banging the coconuts together with a look that could kill on her face.)

InuYasha: Look! It's the evil Bunny!

Kagome: (banging her coconuts) What do you know…

InuYasha: The squire doesn't speak Kagome!

Kagome: Get back into character InuYasha!

Miroku: Look! It ate that Knight we can't remember the name of!

Earendelle: (death noises)

Sango: Poor Knight…

Miroku: (in a weak voice) I think I wet myself…

Everyone: Oh good god!

Miroku: Sorry…

Sango: It's ok Miroku…

Miroku: (whispering) Sango! We're suppose to be in character! Ididn't really wet myself you know!

Sango: Oh!

Gene-kitty: Where did I get this sorry lot of actors…

InuYasha: Get the Holly Hand Grenade of Antioch!*dum dum dum!*

Sango: Not The…Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! *dum dum dum!*

InuYasha: Yes… The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! *dum dum dum!*

Miroku: Lob it on 3!

InuYasha: 1! 2! 5!

Sango: 3, sir!

InuYasha: right-o. 3! (lobs the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! *dum dum dum!*)

Gene-kitty: BOOM! (Gene blows up)

Lina_inverse_04: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuYasha: Into the cave everyone!!!! 

Lina_inverse_04: COOKIES!!!!!!! I'LL EAT YOU!!!!!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly the artist had a heart attack and the evil cookie-craving monster faded away)

Lina_inverse_04: COOKIES!!!!!

Shippo: Lina…you're dead now.

Lina_inverse_04:oh…COOKIES!!!!!! (runs off)

(The scene changes to the bridge now)

Kagome: (banging her coconuts)

Shippo: Hold it! You must answer these questions three before you may pass over my bridge.

Sango: I shall go first!

Shippo: All right then. What is your name?

Sango: Sir Lancelot.

Shippo: What is your Quest?

Sango: To seek the Holy Grail.

Shippo: What is your favorite color?

Sango: Yellow.

Shippo: You may pass.

Miroku: That looks easy! I'm next!

Shippo: What is your name?

Miroku: Sir Robin.

Shippo: What is your Quest?

Miroku: To seek the Holy Grail.

Shippo: What is your favorite color?

Miroku: Yellow…no, blue…no, wait! AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (flies of the bridge into the casmic abyss below)

InuYasha: I'll go next. Come squire.

Kagome: (banging her coconuts mournfully)

Shippo: What is your name?

InuYasha: Sir Arthur, King of the Britons.

Shippo: What is your Quest?

InuYasha: To seek the Holy Grail.

Shippo: What is the air speed velocity of a common swallow?

InuYasha: Is that an African or a European Swallow?

Shippo: well…I don't know that…no! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ( flies of the bridge into the casmic abyss below)

InuYasha: Come squire. We're off the see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!!!

                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gene-kitty: That was great. Absolutely wonderful. Except for the 3 trillion mistakes you guys made!!! And the countless times you were out of character!!!!!

InuYasha: oh shut up.

Kagome: (banging her coconuts together happily)

Miroku: I think she likes to bang coconuts.

Sango: EW! (smacks Miroku)

Miroku: OW! What did I say??

^-0 Join us next time for some crazy fun with more torture devices and Kenshin, Heero, and Duo. We'll have the sailor scouts back after we're done with the guys. *winks*

                All hail the Queen of Hearts! ^-^ Gene-kitty out!


	3. Gundam guys!

                                       RANDOM THOUGHTS

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I don't own Heero, Duo, Kenshin or any of the sailor moon cast. It's so sad.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gene-kitty: Guess what?

Lina_inverse_04: I'm off my cookie kick?

Gene-kitty: Well…yes…but, Heero , Duo, and Kenshin are coming back!

(random cheering)

Gene-kitty: I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!

Earendelle: We noticed.

Lina_inverse_04: I need some coffee.

Earendelle: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: Joke! It was a joke.

Heero: Was some one talking about me?

Gene-kitty, Lina_inverse_04,& Earendelle: HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(all jump on him)

Heero: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get em offa me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: (runs in) Heero! I'll save you!

Gene-Kitty: (spots Duo) MY DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: YOUR Duo? What happened to YOUR Kenshin?

Gene-kitty: They're both mine! I'll leave Heero to you.

Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: (jumps on Duo and starts kissing him)

Heero: (averts his eyes) That's just gross.

Kenshin: You are just weird.

Duo: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: You did it to yourself!

Duo: How? I was just trying to save Heero!

Heero: (blushes)

Lina_inverse_04: Did you see that!!!!! Heero blushed!!!!! He actually blushed!!!!!!!!

Relena: (strolls happily into the room)

Heero: (throws up at the sight of Relena)

Relena: (sees Heero) HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TOASTY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: I AM NOT TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: I am though! (is relatively crunchy and covered in butter)

Gene-kitty: You are? (Drags Duo off to her holy Duo toast shrine and strps him to the base of the shrine) You'll be mine forever! Well…as long as you don't mold…

Duo: EWW!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: Back off Peacecraft! He's all mine.

Wufei: (walks in on the whole scene) What the?

Earendelle: Wufei! My darling! (glomps Wufei)

Wufei: (stunned) x-x

Trowa: (Skips in) Uh oh…

Duo, Heero, & Wufei: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: I have changed my mind…There will be ONLY our beloved GW characters in this chapter! (Maniacal laughter)

Quatre: ( walks in and spots Relena) Relena! (runs over and hugs her) How grand it is to see you!

Relena: ehe…Quatre…nice to…see you…Heero! Get out from under that girl and come to me! You love me! I know you do!  You've danced with me and you never kill me when you say you will! That means you must love me! Now you're my boyfriend and we'll always be together! Kiss me Heero! Kiss me and marry me! I'll make the best wife! We'll have such pretty children! We'll have 2! No, 3! No! Even better! We'll have 5!!!

Heero: (pulls out his gun and throws Lina off him) 5!!!!???? Kids???? Marriage???? Why the HELL are you talking so fast??? Have you lost your MIND??????? I…DON'T…LIKE…YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!! WE ARENT GOING OUT!!! WE ARENT GETTING MARRIED!!!!! AND WE'LL NEVER EVER HAVE KIDS!!!!!!!

Relena: He-heero? Why are you being so mean to me? I know you love me! I know you do! You'll see! I'll prove it to you! (runs off somewhere)

Heero: (panting) MAN she gets on my nerves.

Lina_inverse_04: Come here big boy! (tackles Heero and starts kissing him)

Trowa: That's just nasty.

Quatre: And wrong. Don't forget wrong.

Trowa: Yep. Very wrong.

Wufei: WILL YOU TWO STOP GAWKING AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!! Like, HELPING US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: He's mad.

Trowa: You're right. Let's go. (turns and walks out)

Quatre: Ok. (follows Trowa)

Duo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Untie me byotch!

Gene-kitty: I won't do anything if you are going to talk to me like that. (spots Kenshin and grabs him) KENSHIN!!!! (straps him to the shrine next to Duo)

Kenshin: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE"S GOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: I wont kill you. I'll just… (kisses Kenshin)

Duo: EW!!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: (lets go of Heero) Look! Relena's coming back!

Heero: (stands up) She is?

Relena: I can prove you love me Heero! Just watch! (runs up to Heero and kisses him passionately)

Heero: ?!!!!! ( surprisingly, kisses Relena back with the same force)

Everyone besides Heero and Relena: ACK!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throws up)

Gene-kitty: Unties duo and kenshin) Run! I may have to stay in here and indure this but you don't!

Duo, and Kenshin: (run out screaming) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earendelle: (lets Wufei up) Someone stop them!

Lina_inverse_04: Just leave em to it.

^-0ok,ok. I know. DON'T KILL ME! It was just a little harmless fun. Still, ewwwww…


	4. Sledgehammers of doom

                                    RANDOM THOUGHTS

A/N: *mutters* Sorry I took so long to get another chapter up…School is back in and I've got three other stories I have to Update every so often…

Disclaimer: I don't own SM characters or Kenshin! So no sueing…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gene-kitty: This is me going crazy*going crazy*

Lina_inverse_04: riiiiight……..o.O

Earendelle: What's gonna be in this chapter…

Gene-kitty: FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus me and Miroku….

Miroku: *runs in* NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out*

Gene-kitty: *cries uncontrollably*

Lina_inverse_04: Awwwww…so sad…poor Gene…

Earendelle: Yeah right…

Lina_inverse_04: ??? Earendelle!!! What's the matter with you???

Earendelle: Do you remember what happened to me in chapter 2?

Lina_inverse_04: *remebers* oh yeaaaaaaaaah….I remember now…

Earendelle: I died to quickly. She deserves her moment of grief…

Miroku: *walks in* You do know that Earendelle gave 4 cups of Ramen for saying that.

Earendelle: *hides Ramen packages and starts whistling*

Gene-kitty: DIE FIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*chases Earendelle with the industrial strength torture feathers* 

Earendelle: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *running away*

InuYasha: *runs in* RAMEN????? WHERE'S THE RAMEN???? HERE RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs back out chasing Miroku and his ramen*

Lina_inverse_04: oooooooooooook. Well, while Gene is off trying to kill Earendelle…

Gene0kitty: DIE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earendelle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: oooooooooook. We'll just let the Sailor Moon characters come on and try to figure this one out on their own…aren't I evil…

Gene-kitty: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earendelle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: *smacks Gene with a salmon and knocks her unconscious*

Gene-kitty: x-x

Earendelle: *ran into a brick wall* X-X

Lina_inverse_04: I thought it was suppose to look something like this…@.@

Serena: How would you know… You don't know anything…

Lina_inverse_04: YOU'RE GONNA DIE WENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases serena with a very large tiger shark, hitting her with it*

Kenshin: That is very strange…

Gene-kitty: *instantly recovers* KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Kenshin*

Kenshin: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HER OFFA ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: I thought she liked me…

InuYasha: RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Okay….I didn't have very many goods ideas for this chapter but I'll get better ones for the chapters to come…so keep a look out for my amazing random typings. ALL HAIL THE TEXAN MONKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Dance Dance Revolutionary Chickens

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone one on this page…including myself…that belongs to the monkies…

                        RANDOM THOUGHTS

        Chapter 5: Dance Dance Revolutionary Chickens

Gene-kitty: It's now time for the 5th installment of RANDOM THOUGHTS!

Lina_inverse_04: She's installing something? Uh, oh. Run for your lives…

Gene-kitty: LINA!

Lina_inverse_04: Make that I better run for my life… *dashes off*

Earendelle: That's too funny…

Gene-kitty: O no you din't! *chases after Lina*

Earendelle: I will be your designated driver for today.

Darien I bet I could make her go crazy just like the other two authoresses…

Earendelle: Try it and you die.

Darien: *waves a hotdog in front of Earendelle's face*

Earendelle: h-h-h-HOTDOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: You did it. Way to go. Now what are we going to do? The authoresses are gone off!

Darien: Oh…I didn't think of that…

Serena: You never do…

Darien: Hey!

Serena: What? It's the truth!

Darien: *stalks off*

Serena: Wait Darien! *runs off after him*

*Fuma from X/1999 warily sticks his head in*

*Kamui does same*

Fuma: Kamui! *Runs over to Kamui and tries to kiss him*

Kamui: *fending off Kamui with a stick* No kissy!

Fuma: Oh, come on!

Kamui: AH! GET THE GAY GUY OFFA ME!

*Kotori happily skips in*

Kotori: Llama… *sees Fuma trying to kiss Kamui* FUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fuma: *looks over at Kotori* Crap! It's my sister! *runs away…far away…*

Kamui: Yay! Kotori! *huggles Kotori*

Kotori: *huggles Kamui* 

Gene-kitty: *comes back over panting* Stupid Lina…

Lina_invers_04: I heard that!

Gene-kitty: GOOD!

Earendelle: *rocking back and forth in a corner* hotdogs…

Gene-kitty: Who did that!? *points to Earendelle*

Kagome: That would be Darien…

Gene-kitty: *pulls out a small voodoo doll that looks like Darien and stabs a pin into his right leg*

Darien: *from offstage* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gene-kitty: *puts voodoo doll away quickly and walks off whistling*

Lina_inverse_04: I saw that Gene…

Gene-kitty: *pulls out another small voodoo doll that looks like Lina* And I expect you to keep quiet about it…

Lina_inverse_04: You are pure evil…

Gene-kitty: No…I'm purely psychotic…

Earendelle: *still sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth* hotdogs…

Duo: *pokes gene* Hi Gene!

Gene-kitty: *looks at Duo* DUO! *huggles Duo*

Duo: Gack! *getting the living daylight squeezed out of him*

Kenshin: *pries Gene off of Duo*

Lina_inverse_04: *jumps up on a giant stage that just appeared* Sit down everyone and I will sing a very cool song to you!

Everyone: *sits down in chairs that just appeared in front of the stage*

Lina_inverse_04: It's called Every Heart!

InuYasha cast: Hey!!

Lina_inverse_04: Then I'll sing Freckles!

Rurouni Kenshin Cast: Hey!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: Both are the English versions!

InuYasha and Rurouni Kenshin casts: WHAT DA????????

Gene-kitty: Yay Lina!!!!

Lina_invers_04: Let's begin! *starts singing Every Heart*

Tell me babe, How many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart  Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every heart doesn't know what to say oh what to do

I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round &round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across

Every heart  every heart can take a step towards dreams

All of us want to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I want to hold and give you sound sleep 

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself---Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest days there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes, always times a friend of mine  so shine

Round and round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow look up Don't forget believing yourself---Tomorrow's never die

SFX: Crickets chirping

Everyone: *sitting stock still with their mouths open*

Lina_inverse_04: Well!?

Earendelle: *rocking back and forth in her seat* hotdogs….

Gene-kitty: wow…you REALLY can't sing…

Lina_inverse_04: *goes demon*

InuYasha: Hey! Only I can do that!

Lina_inverse_04: YOU WILL DIE!!!!! *grabs Gene's little friend Jiji and chases Gene around and 

around*

Gene-kitty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kenshin: Those girls scare me…

Kaoru: *randomly appears* KENSHIN!!!!!!

Kenshin: (in tiny voice) But that one scares me more…

Miroku: Gene's in love with me…

Kagome: ???

Miroku: ^______^

Kagome: *sweat drops*

Sango: AND SO DO I!!!!!

Miroku: O.o

Sango: *jumps on Miroku and starts kissin' him*

Miroku: ^_________________________^

Kagome: *starts banging her head on the back of the chair in front of her*

InuYasha: Please don't do that…

Gene-kitty: *pulls out her little voodoo doll of Lina and starts hacking at it* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Lina_inverse_04: *writhing in pain on the ground* GAK! GACK!!! KACK! *death noises* *dead*

Gene-kitty: *puts the doll away and picks up Jiji* Are you alright my little pet?

^-0(Jiji): Yes…now could you let go of me?

Gene-kitty: Nope!

Yay! The next chapter will have Miroku accidentally walked in on my Miroku Shrine…(I actually have

 one filled with plushies from the last oshi-con in februaury…)Read and review or I will hack you to

 death with Jiji!

^-0: please don't…

Oh yeah! And I am going to sing Freckles! Ain't that special…


End file.
